Jack (Metal Saga)
"Jack" redirects here. For Team Psykick's minor member, see Jack (Original). Jack (ジャック, Jakku) is a member of Team Star Breaker, representing America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblade is Evil Befall UW145EWD. Appearance Jack has long redish-pink hair, wears a blue jacket with yellow highlights with a purple shirt underneath. He wears white gloves and seems to wear a black masquerade mask that leads to a point at the nose. He also has blue lipstick. In Beyblade: Metal Fury, he returns with an all new look. He seems to have removed the mask and lost the face paint. He still has the blue lipstick and the white gloves. He swapped his jacket for a grey one. Under that, he wears a teal shirt. He has brown trousers and a white and yellow belt. Jack has new black boots ad wears something around his neck. Personality He is similar to Reiji but is not intent on crushing the opponent's Bey. He is quite confident when he goes up against strong opponents, like Ryuga with his Meteo L-Drago. He is also a loud-mouth like Ryuga. Despite having Evil/Killer Beafowl, a great Bey, he is not as powerful as other Bladers like Ryuga, Gingka, Damian, and other top-rated Bladers. However he can still hold his ground against Bladers like George and his Grand Capricorne. He also managed to beat Chi-Yun Li and Thermal Lacerta and nearly beat Tsubasa and Earth Aquila, despite being defeated in the end. Overall, he is a very dangerous Blader. He only loses to people he under-estimates. Beyblade: Metal Masters Jack debuts in Beyblade: Metal Masters at HD academy when Zeo Abyss introduced him to team GanGan Galaxy. Jack immediatley takes them to Dr. Ziggurat to get aquainted with HD Academy. Jack returns when he and Damian compete in there match against Team Excalibur. Jack begins the first round against Europe's Klaus. Klaus shows his power profusely and seems to overpower Jack until Jack releases a small percentage of his strength and dominates Klaus. When Team Star Breaker faced Team GanGan Galaxy Jack was set to face Gingka until Ryuga stepped in as a backup beyblader. Jack had the advantage nearly all the way through there battle but Ryuga was able to turn the match around revealing his full power to defeat Jack. Jack would be a main asset to the launch of Hades City when he and Damian would ambush Gingka Hagane and lead him into the main estate. In the first stage of Hades City Jack would face Tsubasa Otori so GanGan Galaxy could pass by. Jack and Tsubasa would battle until Jack was released of his brainwashing and defeated caused by a mental breakdown after seeing the destruction Yu caused to the machine he was trapped in. Beyblade: Metal Fury Jack debuts in Beyblade: Metal Fury when he takes part in the first block of the 360 Tournament. Jack would go after the weaker bladers first and defeat nearly all of Gym Trainee's until Jigsaw would interfeer and knock Jack out of the match. Battle Record Beyblade *[[Killer Beafowl UW145EWD|'Evil Befall UW145EWD']] is Jack's Bey in the Anime. Special Moves *[[Beafowl Ripper|'Beafowl Ripper']] :Evil Befall's Beast comes out and shoots feathers attached to deadly needles to the opponent and stabbs them. *Beautiful Dead : Evil Befall's Beast comes out and rainbow-colored aura envelopes Beafowl. Beafowl then flies and charges and spirals down on top of its opponent striking with the UW145 spin-track all at the same time. It was used againt Klaus' Special Move and still won and broke Grand Capricorn 145D in the process. Gallery Metal Masters jack vs ryuga.png Metal Fury Jack2.PNG Jack.PNG Jack3.PNG Jack4.PNG Jack6.PNG Jack5.PNG Jack8.PNG Jack9.PNG Jack10.PNG Jack11.PNG Jack13.PNG Jack15.PNG Trivia *Intertestingly, 3 of the 4 Bladers in Hades City have their Bey related with Hades. Kerbecs is the Guardian Dog of Hades, Beafowl is the symbolism and Perseus is the mythological heroes that borrows an invisibility helmet of Hades. *When he got affected by the Arrange System, he was acting strangly. *Seems To be based on Spectra Phantom from Bakugan, The jackets design and the mask.(Metal masters look) *He still uses Killer Beafowl but the former members of the Team Star Breakers doesn't use the beys that Dr. Ziggurat gave them. Category:Male Category:Former Villians Category:4D Characters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Metal Masters Characters Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Metal Saga Category:human